A Turn for the Better
by oOwicked.coolOo
Summary: Ginny is convinved that Harry only wanted her as part of a bet, and refuses to take him back, no matter how much its killing them both.
1. Chapter 1: A Turn for the Better

A Turn for the Better

I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did.

_This story may not necessarily seem like a Harry/ Ginny story by, like, chapter 7 or 8, but trust me. It is._

**Chapter One: A Turn for the Better**

I've heard it said   
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you:  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

The Gryffindor common room was quite empty. Ginny Weasley laid her head on her arms, wishing she were part of everything happening in the great hall. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Ginny was your average fifteen year old girl. She was pretty, yet was convinced she was not. She did okay in school, better in some classes than others. She had friends, not many, but she had no enemies. She also wished she were loved by the boy of her dreams.

However, unlike most of the other fifth year girls at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, Ginny was not at the Yule Ball taking place in the great hall.

She sighed. She wondered how much "fun" her friends were having. Sari Thomas was going with Neville Longbottom, and Esther Blott was going with Michael Corner. Most likely, they were both dancing the night way with some hott seventh year Ravenclaws. Those lucky bitches, Ginny thought. She may not have envied them of their dates, but at least they were _there_.

Ginny jerked her head up at the sound of the portrait door creaking open. The room filler with giggles, only for Ginny to see Ron, her _brother_, roll in attached to Lavender Brown's mouth. "Gross…" Ginny pouted, starting to head towards the stairs.

But the icy voice of Cho Chang dancing off the walls stopped her dead in her tracks. "Harry! Harry!"

A familiar stinging sensation filled Ginny's big brown eyes as she stumbled as fast as she could to her room atop the tower. She heard her name called, but didn't stop. Who would be calling for her anyway? She thought bitterly.

She collapsed onto her bed, waiting for her life to finally take a turn for the better.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback 1

**Chapter Two: Flashback # 1**

He had first approached Ginny as she was walking down to Care of Magical Creatures class. He looked cool and composed, as usual, his long dark hair flipping into his deep emerald eyes. These eyes seemed to flicker nervously for a second. It must have been a trick of the light though. Harry Potter was never nervous.

_He smiled his floppy, self assured smile to her, stopping her in mid-step._

"_H- Harry! Um, uh, Hi!"_

_(That damned smile again.)_

"_Hey, Gin. What's up?"_

"_Uh… mm... well, nothing you know, err, Care of Magical Creatures…" She mumbled intelligently. (not)_

"_Oh, well, won't keep you then. Just, what're you doing this Hogsmeade trip?"_

"_Oh, um, well, I've got tons of Christmas shopping to do." She had just said that so she wouldn't seem stupid, but it reminded her- "That reminds me- what so you want for Christmas?"_

"_Well… I have an idea. Howz about you join me for Hogsmeade"_

_Ginny looked hopefully and disbelievingly in to his eyes. "…as…as a … date?" She could barely contain herself. "Ah. Sure. Yeah! D-Definitely!" She managed to stutter._

"_Great! That's a present enough for me." He had smiled. He turned to catch up with his friends again, leaving behind a dazed Ginny clutching her books._

"_Come on, fishbrains, lets go!" Sari said as she pulled Ginny into motion._

"_We told you he liked you!" Esther gushed along with the reverberating song of the late bell. "What are you going to wear?"_


	3. Chapter 3: Who Needs Friends

**Chapter Three: Who Needs Friends?**

"Ginz! Wake up! We're gonna miss breakfast and it'll be all your fault!" Ginny heard as her dorm spun out of what had just been darkness.

"Finally!" Sari said. "Geez…"

But Ginny knew Sari was just joking. Sari had what she liked to call "a sarcastic and biting sense of humor", (everyone else just called it an attitude) but that's why people liked her.

Ginny rubbed her eyes, noticing she still had on yesterday's clothes.

"That bad, huh?" Esther asked, also noticing Ginny's pajama selection. "Your night alone was that bad?"

"Huh? Nah…" Ginny lied. "Sorry if I made you guys miss breakfast," she apologized.

Esther shot Sari a warning glance that Sari seemed not to receive.

"Oh we already ate breakfast." Sari replied straightforwardly, earning her a jab in the ribs from Esther. "Ow… I mean…"

"We figured you wouldn't want to eat anything anyway…"

Ginny smiled in spite of herself. Sometimes she forgot how well her friends knew her. "Yeah? So you saw him too?"

Sari and Esther exchanged looks that clearly said, This is going to be a _lot _harder than we expected.

"Look, Gin, I think you should put everything behind you. I know you think he's a gay ass bitch fucking whore loser, but-"

"But he is a gay ass fucking whore loser!"

"BUT I honestly think it's a complete misunderstanding," Esther said in one breath.

Ginny stuffed her head under her pillow.

"You should at least talk to the guy," Sari breathed exasperatedly.

"I'm not listening."

"Ginny." Esther stated.

"Lalala." Ginny sang.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" Sari bellowed.

"Nananananana!"

"Fine then Nev. If you act like this I don't blame him for wanting someone else." Sari turned on her heels, storming out the room and slamming the door behind her.

"She's right, sorry Ginz, but she's right. Oh come on we both know your listening and it's true." Esther shook her head and followed Sari out.

Ginny merely lay with her head still under her pillow, blinking rapidly at what her two "friends" had said. Fine, screw them, she thought, who needs friends, and promptly fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Flashback 2

**Chapter Four: Flashback # 2**

_Two and a half weeks before Christmas, Harry and Ginny met at Hogsmeade. They walked around aimlessly for a while, and Ginny wished _something_ would happen._

"_Gin- look," Harry said in a voice Ginny didn't recognize._

"_Huh?" _

"_Look. The sun."_

"_Um. Its…. Beautiful..." Ginny responded, surprised at Harry's emotion._

_Harry turned towards her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Like you." He looked at her, a peaceful and content smile on his face._

_They stood together, watching the sky for a while, until they were interrupted by Ron's all but welcome voice. _

"_Hey, there you are! Guys, wanna come get a butterbeer with us at the Three Broomsticks?"_

_Ginny looked hopefully up at Harry, hoping he might say, "No, thanks. We're fine her." But no. So Ginny trailed behind on the way to the Three Broomsticks._

_After a while of talking about the DA, Ron, Harry, Seamus, and Dean's band, _While We Were at War_, and Luna liking Seamus, Ginny and Hermione excused themselves to the bathroom to fix their makeup. Ginny only wore a bit of eyeliner, but Hermione wore a surprisingly large amount of it._

"_So, Ginny, what's up with you and Harry?"_

"_Um… I don't really know… He just asked me to come here._

"_Do you still like him?"_

"_Um, ya, that's why I'm here with him. You know I've liked him forever. Why would you ask?"_

"_Well, it's just, he really likes you. I don't want his heart broken."_

"_Oh, I see. Just _his _heart? Aren't you a bit worried about _me,_ that this is just too good to be true seeing as good things _never_ happen to me?" Ginny shrieked, leaving Hermione in surprise. _

_What happened was really accidental. Ginny did not mean to overhear. But maybe it was better that she did. _

"_Harry, I think she really likes you", Ron said, trying to suppress his laughter. "How do you do it? Get any the girls you could possibly want?"_

_Harry smiled uneasily. "Like you'd want your sister."_

"_So, here are your 5 galleons. For the bet." Ron offered, ignoring the comment._

"_Right. Okay thanks. I told you I could do it!"_

_From behind a Christmas tree, Ginny's mouth fell open. _

_Bet on her? How could he?_


	5. Chapter 5: Breakfast

**Chapter Five: Breakfast**

Ginny woke up again the morning after the Yule Ball. Slowly everything that had taken place the night before twisted back into her memory. She sighed. She wanted to believe her friends. She wanted to believe that it was all a misunderstanding, and that Harry really did love her. But she couldn't. She couldn't make herself. She didn't want to disappoint herself again.

Ginny dragged herself out of bed, and put on her most comfortable clothes. She would need them, she thought. She was in for a heavy day of the cold shoulder. She looked at herself in the mirror. Faded jeans, a fitted black shirt, and of course her dragon necklace. Plain, she knew, but she never liked standing out.

At the Gryffindor table, no doubt talking about the ball, sat Sari and Esther with Hermione. All three were surprised to see Ginny arrive for breakfast. But before they could say anything, Ginny spoke, her head hung. "I'm so sorry for the way I acted. I still don't agree with you, but that's okay. I... I'm sorry…"

Sari and Esther looked at each other, Hermione still confused as to what Ginny was talking about. "You're right. You shouldn't have acted that way. We were only trying to help." Sari replied somewhat coldly.

"Ginny… We know you don't believe us. But come on- look at yourself. You couldn't possibly be any more depressed than you are now. But, whatever. You apologized, and I'm sorry, and I'm sure Sari is too. Let's eat", Esther, always the diplomat, reasoned.

So the rest of breakfast was spent as though nothing had happened. The girls gossiped about the ball the night before, and were joined by Parvati and Lavender.

"So, Lavender, what happened with you and Ron?" Sari asked suggestively.

"No! Please spare me!" Ginny pleaded.

"Well… after the ball we went to the common room and well…"

"Ugh, I know, I saw you!" Ginny said, disgustedly, causing Sari and Esther to laugh. Momentarily Ginny forgot all about Harry and Cho.

While the other girls chatted animatedly about their dates, Ginny looked around the great hall. There, at the Ravenclaw table, she saw Luna looking longingly across the tables, no doubt at Seamus. At the Hufflepuff table, she saw Ernie and Hannah kissing. And turning to her own table, she was filled with a warm glow, seeing Seamus, Dean, and Neville poring over homework that they had started to late, the Creevey brothers twiddling with a camera, and finally Sari and Esther and Hermione. How, Ginny thought, could she have thought she could even _survive _without friends?

_a/n __Anabel28__- lol thanx! Its nice to know someone appreciates what im trying to do lol!_


End file.
